Truth and Lies
by Numbat
Summary: The old ones, who were they? Why were they destroyed? These questions had plagued the minds of many. The mystery that surrounds them, the legends that they had created, all lost in the sand of time, leaving only ruins in there wake.


Hi ppl this is my first real attempt at writing a story and Im not sure if it will be a one-shot or if I will continue it.

If I continue the actual characters such as Alanna and Kel will appear in later chapters after the rain of fire.

* * *

_Evolution we all know what it is and how it works but do we really know what it creates. From fish we became apes, which soon became man… (This may explain why women were never mentioned in this process…yes dear children … we are gods…worship the boobs). But what if it had been reversed? Such was the birth of the immortals. Like all things we had started out as simple beings (humans) simple minded and idiotic._

_Our ancestors had travelled across the sea in small nomadic tribes, each with our own stupid beliefs and customs. By stupid beliefs I mean sharpening their children's teeth to take down there pray in one bite… I suppose there weapons were just for decoration, or planting horns in there children's foreheads… its not pretty, its disturbing. The most horrid by far I believe came from my own clan, creating wings out of metal and sewing it into the backs of there children, this I could never understand since in theory they would soon grow into adults with server back problems… and I believe that I have never seen a metal bird fly… only drown._

_By the time our ancestors had realised that by doing these things they were doing more harm than good, it was already to late. New bourns were popping out with teeth to rival that of a woof, lumps on there foreheads, which soon grew into delicate horns, extra limbs, and in my ancestor's case large metal wings that rip out of our bodies._

_As the centuries passed by we built grate white cities within our lands, and forged an overwhelming hunger fore knowledge. This hunger gave birth to one of our greatest fears… aging, things that age disappear, taking with it history and remind us that like all things we too will vanish and be forgotten._

_Evolution took another step backwards when it was discovered that our bones were beginning to hollow out and the body's of our young were becoming much more delicate (small and fragile). As more time past we realised that like the birds we could now fly._

_My clan was not the only one to experience such animalistic changes, in fact all who had travelled across the sea had begun to change. I would like to tell you of them but I have yet to actually meet the others and hear their side of this strange story._

_You may be wondering why I haven't met any of the others, the sad truth is each clan keep to there own lands, we do not trade because we have no use for what the other has to offer. A perfect example would be the clans in the forests, all they could offer us would be weapons we don't need and meat we don't eat, no we are not vegetarians… we just find it easer to feed off peoples fear. So in reality we have never had any reason to make contact… until know._

_I will assume you know what a god is. But if you don't I will enlighten you, fore what you know my be wrong. The sad truth is that the Gods are not as superior as you may think, in fact the sauce of their power merely depends on the number of worshipers. NO worshiper's means NO gods so you can imagine how pissed of they were when they discovered that there were more immortals than humans to worship them. IMMORTALS!!! Did I forget to mention that little bit of info? Well you see some dumb-ass (obviously a male) had a __really bright idea, as I had mention earlier we fear aging so the solution was to stop every thing from aging, thus the creation of the funky looking grey stuff, but what dose the funky looking grey stuff have to do with the fact were immortals? Well the dumb-ass's bright idea was to DRINK the funky looking grey stuff and wallah good-bye wrinkles and hello youth. Natural this trend took off in all the clans and soon it was well natural that the next generations stoped aging at 20. So the got pissed… I mean really, really pissed._

_And so our fates were decided, ether contain our numbers (stop having babies and let the humans out number us giving the gods more power and control) or be culled like ferrel animals… so like the superior beings we are we chose option number three…_

"So sister… are you ready?"

Two shades of blue looked up from a large book "ready for what?"

"Ready to kill a god"


End file.
